Trouble times
by x Stephanie x Ruiz x 14
Summary: Lauren faces many problem but the with the help of her true love she gets through it all . She has baby probblems and more.. Please r&r .


Today's November first , 1994 , my names Lauren and I'm fourteen years old ; I have long black, straight hair , I'm not that tall or short, my eyes can change color from dark brown to hazel , I'm light skinned , I'm Puerto Rican and I speak Spanish. My moms a drug addict, and she's an alcoholic, she also has black straight hair and she light skinned. I've lived a horrible life , but I don't think it can get any worse , I have a boyfriend that loves me very much and I love him. His names Donald, he's 16, he has light brown hair with blue eyes, he was basically the schools most gorgeous boy, captain of the football team and he was into poetry, all the girls loved him, he was every girls dream, I was lucky enough to have him, some girls even hated me because they were jealous that I was "the one" that he choose. I always saw him in school, I thought he was one of those jerks, but he wasn't, he was very sweet, I started falling for him because of his poetry. We also went to the same church together and that's where he first spoke to me, in religion. Our church is very strict, we have so many rules to fallow and its kind of hard for people, especially people our age, but half the kids don't fallow any of it. For example, in our religion were not suppose to be dating till were 16. Better yet, when we're 16 we can go on dates alone we have to go in groups. Well I always wondered why all that stuff applied, but now I know why…

After a year passed by, my mother, Jennifer, started beating me; better said, abusing me. It wasn't that bad, she just would go over board when I really did do something bad and sometimes she would just hit or beat me for the smallest things. I started cutting myself, I kept it to myself for a while, more like three months, but my boyfriend eventually found out. Every time he grabbed my arm I groaned from how bad it hurt, but he always thought it was from a beating, till February, don't exactly remember then day, but he wanted to check the brusings and he lift my sleeve and saw cuts and snaps from rubber bands and looked at me in shock and he cried and he didn't even bother asking why I did it because he knew how I lived and how bad I had it. So he just told me to tell me to stop.

About 9 months later , in November , I told my mom I couldn't live with her no more , I showed her my arm and she cried in shock and starting yelling no , I'm sorry , as my eyes tear , I told her " if you cared about me , and you want me to stop you'll let me leave " and she cleared her throat and said " alright sweetie" she didn't ask where or when , she didn't want to know , it was obvious where I was going . She knew already and she didn't want to point it and start an argument. So I packed all my stuff and went to Donald's. As I got settled, I realize his family wasn't that bad, I got along with his mom and sister very well.

Two weeks after our anniversary, I found out I was pregnant. as I get out the bathroom , scared and in shock , I saw Donald sitting on the bed waiting for me to get out , and he says "so..?" so I sit beside him and start to cry , and there he knew the answer, he sighed , and said " its okay honey" . "No! No it's not ok" I said as I cried. "I'm going to be a teenage mom! I'm 14 Donald! 14, you don't know how its going to feel , you don't know anything, I'm not going to be able to go to college or be able to work for a while , we need more space , with food . "I said loudly, while Donald was calming me down, and said "hey, I'm going to find a job and were going to get money and get our own place. Every things going to be ok, trust me, you're not the only one who's going to suffer in this, because I'm going to be a teenage father.

After, Donald walked me to the kitchen, and got me a glass of water to calm me down and we found his mother, crying on the couch we figured she knew; I went to the living room and I hugged her. I said "I'm sorry", she said "its ok, teenagers always have temptations". So everybody knew, but my mom. Now here's the hard part, telling my mom , but it had seemed she already knew! Donald thinks his mom told her, but we weren't sure, so I went to mothers house to tell her the news, she wasn't downstairs drinking, she's always downstairs! The house was a mess , my pictures were thrown on the floor all broken , I was started to get scared. I herd loud crashes in my room, as if every thing was being knocked down, I went up the stairs quikly.. It was my mom she was destroying everything in my room, I yelled "Mom! What are you doing?!" She took off her belt and said "what are you doing here?! Huh!? You've broken into my house?! Who are you?! I don't know you! I said "im your daughter , how can you say that?" She yelled " No! your not my daughter! You're a stranger who's broken into my house, and just so you know this is called self defence…


End file.
